psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm
Opis Storm jest suczką rasy Mackenzie River Husky i pełni rolę króla, mimo, że jest suczką! Ma osiemnaście lat. Suczka jest Królową Czech. Wygląd Storm ma białe na głowie futerko z jasnobeżową łatą, która ciągnie się, aż do ogona. Jej klatka piersiowa jest szara. Spód ogona jaki i podbrzusze oraz tylne łapy są ciemnobeżowe. Na plecach ma szarą łatę, która jest do ogona. Jej przednie łapy są w kolorze jasnego toffi i końcówki przednich łap są szare. Ma brązowe oczy. Do tego Ma dwie blizny pod lewym okiem, na prawej łapie i dużą na barku. Charakter Zacznijmy od tego, że jak na suczkę i dawniej królewnę jest TWARDZIELKĄ!! Sunia jest bardzo porywcza, odważna, waleczna, silna psychicznie, mająca swoje zdanie, zdecydowana, stanowcza, respektowana, jest też trochę furiatką, mimo to jest bardzo mądra, myśli strategicznie, ceni dobro kraju, gościnna, przyjazna i miła. Dla przyjaciół i Psiego Patrolu jest miła, gościnna, miła, wesoła, uczynna. Natomiast dla wrogów i wrogów PP nie wiele odbiega od codzienności!! Jest bardzo porywcza, agresywna, bezlitosna, stanowcza, wpadająca w furie!! Chcąca i potrafiąca ich rozszarpać. Nie cierpi kobiecości!! Prędzej by sobie tlen odcięła. Czasem jednak musi włożyć na siebie sukienkę,umalować się. Jest wtedy nieszczęśliwa, oschła, wredna,sarkastyczna. Ani w 1% nie jest kochliwa!! Nigdy nie chce mieć szczeniaków! Rządzi dobrze, mądrze, rozsądnie królestwem. Gotowa przyjaciół, PP, królestwa, poddanych bronić do ostatniej kropi krwi. Jej wadą jest to, że szybko wpada w złość. Umiejętności Świetnie włada bronią. Na zamku jest najsilniejsza, a w PP druga pod względem siły. Szybko biega, tak jak i skacze. Jest bardzo mądra(nie, że naukowiec XD), myśli strategicznie. Rodzina * Cloud- mama. * Thunderbolt- tata. Dubbing * wersja angielska- Jena Malone. * wersja polska- Katarzyna Czapla. Biografia Strom urodziła si na zamku. Była królewną. Od początku wolała być twardzielką niż dziewczęcą dziewczynką. Nie cierpiała si stroić, ale niestety musiała i musi. Tam się wychowywała. Zawsze lubiła być taka jak tata, mimo, że królowa, czyli jej mama, nie była zwolenniczką,by córka stała się twardzielką i nie wyszła za mąż. Pewnego dnia jej ojciec umarł, a mama była królową i nie mogła przejąć władzy, oraz nie mieli synka, dlatego Storm objęła władzę. Jej mama, bardzo była z niej dumna. Sunia od początku była świetnym władcą, dlatego, po jakimś czasie i jej wielkich czynach i odwadze dostała przydomek: ,,Potężna". Mimo wielu namów na małżeństwo, sunia odmawiała! Pewnego dnia na zamek zawitało bardzo dużo psów, był to Psi Patrol! Na początku nie ufała im, ale później, gdy ich głębiej poznała, ponieważ nocowali kilkanaście nocy na zamku, bardzo im zaufała i ich polubiła. Od tamtej pory często odwiedza PP. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem. # Odwiedzać Psi Patrol. # Pomagać. # Skromność. # Dobroć. # Zawierać sojusze. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Wodę. # Rządzić królestwem. # Uroczystości. # Uczty. # Deszcz. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Obrady. # Bitwy. Nie lubi # Kobiecości. # Wrogów. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Braku posłuszeństwa. # Kłamstwa. # Zła. # Oszustwa. # Zdrady. # Stroić się. # Kłótni. # Kłótni podczas obrad. Strach * PFF! Brak! Hobby # Strzelanie z łuku. # Tańce. # Zapasy. # Bieganie. # Skoki. # Pływanie. # Polowania. Ciekawostki # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, ponieważ jest Mackenzie River Husky. # Ma 74 cm wzrostu. # Jest żeńskim królem. # Jest twardzielką. # Odwiedza często Psi Patrol. # Na początku nie ufała Psiemu Patrolowi, ale później im zaufała. # Często razem z Lynx wyjeżdżają do Wyszehradu. # Ma parę blizn. # Jej imię oznacza dosłownie ,,burza". W sumie jest jak ona. Galeria Storm Storm.png Storm by Shiraz..png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez Zuma the girl! �������������������� Kazimierz Lynx and Storm the guerdians of Visegrad s eggs.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Król (żeński) Kategoria:Królowie (żeńscy) Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Mackenzie River Husky Kategoria:Mackenzie Rivery Husky Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Fire' owie Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Dynastia Fire'ów Kategoria:Psie jedynaczki Kategoria:Królowa Czech Kategoria:Zmyślone Postacie Historyczne